


The Birthday Twins

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Wynonna Earp [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: Wynonna Earp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011408
Kudos: 1





	The Birthday Twins

Jacob and Waverly celebrate their birthday at Shorty's, where they see who can drink the most beer, however Jacob refuses as the last time he drank alcohol, it made him sick. As they celebrate Cassidy and Nicole show up with gifts for their significant others. Eventually Champ shows up and causes trouble by insulting Nicole, setting Jacob off. He confronts Champ and proceeds to beat him down. Waverly with the help of Cassidy and Nicole pull him away. ""SAY THAT AGAIN ASSHOLE. I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU." Jacob shouts with anger. "Jacob calm down." Waverly says. "I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I FUCK THIS JACKASS UP WITH MY BARE HANDS." Jacob replies with much rage. Nicole tries to calm her friend down, but things get much worse when he breaks their hold and begins assaulting Champ more before eventually stabbing him in the hand with his survival knife. Afterwards, a gang of Revenants show up and begin terrorizing the citizens, that is until Jacob and Wynonna take them out one by one, with Jacob burning the leader to death. As the night begins, Cassidy pulls out a birthday cake for the twins, however Waverly notices her brother standing outside alone. "Hey buddy. You okay?" Waverly asks. "Not really. I'm so damn sorry Waves, I let everyone see what kind of monster I am. Now everybody hates me, even Nicole." Jacob responds with sadness. "Nicole's not mad at you Jacob. She understands why you're so upset. She's just not sure why you defended her." Waverly tells him. "She's my best friend Waverly. I can't help it. It's my nature to be protective like that. I know she didn't need me to defend her, but I had to." Nicole comes outside and speaks with her friend telling him he's missing all the fun. "Nicole what I did was unforgivable and I'm so sorry I let my anger get the best of me. I don't blame you for wanting to hate me." Jacob to Nicole. "It's alright Jacob. That's who you are." Nicole responded. "Yeah, a complete psycho." says Jacob. "Jacob look at me. You're not a psycho. You were just protecting me. You're my best friend. I wouldn't trade for anything. Come on let's go and inside and play some games." says Nicole. As they head back inside everybody gathers around and eats cake and ice cream thus ending our somewhat violent day. THE END


End file.
